fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
The New Mutants
The New Mutants is an upcoming superhero horror film, based on the Marvel Comics team of the same name and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures through 20th Century Studios. It is the thirteenth and final installment of the X-Men film series. The film was directed by Josh Boone from a screenplay by Boone and Knate Lee. Storyline Plot Five young mutants, just discovering their abilities while held in a secret facility against their will, fight to escape their past sins and save themselves. Genres * Action * Horror * Sci-Fi Images The New Mutants 2020 poster 1.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Josh Boone Writing Credits * Josh Boone (written by) and * Knate Lee (written by) * Chris Claremont (based on the Marvel comics by) and * Bob McLeod (based on the Marvel comics by) * Len Wein (character created by: Magik) and * Dave Cockrum (character created by: Magik) Cast * Maisie Williams - Rahne Sinclair / Wolfsbane * Anya Taylor-Joy - Illyana Rasputin / Magik * Charlie Heaton - Sam Guthrie * Alice Braga - Dr. Cecilia Reyes * Blu Hunt - Danielle Moonstar * Henry Zaga - Roberto da Costa / Sunspot Producers * Simon Kinberg (producer) * Stan Lee (executive producer) * Karen Rosenfelt (producer) * Lauren Shuler Donner (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * April 1, 2020 (France) * April 1, 2020 (Indonesia) * April 2, 2020 (Brazil) * April 2, 2020 (Greece) * April 2, 2020 (Hong Kong) * April 2, 2020 (Hungary) * April 2, 2020 (Israel) * April 2, 2020 (Italy) * April 2, 2020 (Portugal) * April 2, 2020 (Russia) * April 2, 2020 (Singapore) * April 2, 2020 (Slovakia) * April 2, 2020 (Thailand) * April 2, 2020 (Ukraine) * April 3, 2020 (Bulgaria) * April 3, 2020 (Canada) * April 3, 2020 (Iceland) * April 3, 2020 (Lithuania) * April 3, 2020 (Norway) * April 3, 2020 (Poland) * April 3, 2020 (Turkey) * April 3, 2020 (USA) * April 3, 2020 (Vietnam) * April 8, 2020 (UK) * April 8, 2020 (Netherlands) * April 8, 2020 (Sweden) * April 9, 2020 (Australia) * April 9, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * April 16, 2020 (Germany) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - October 13, 2017 * Trailer 2 - January 6, 2020 Company Credits Production Companies * 20th Century Studios * Marvel Entertainment Distributors * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Worldwide) (theatrical) Special Effects * Captured Dimensions (3D scanning) * Double Negative (visual effects) * Lidar Guys (3D scanning) * Method Studios * Moving Picture Company * Zero VFX Technical Specs Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * The film was originally scheduled to be released on April 13, 2018, before being delayed to February 22, 2019, to avoid clashing with Deadpool 2 (2018), and then to August 2, 2019, to avoid clashing with X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), and then it was pushed back again to April 3, 2020. * This is the first X-Men film to be shot in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio. Connections Follows * X-Men (2000) * X-Men 2 (2003) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) * X-Men: First Class (2011) * The Wolverine (2013) * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * Logan (2017) * X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) Category:Films